Songs from Ultraman Moedari
Opening Themes Theme One= Episodes 1-6 Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! |-|Theme Two= Episodes 7-12 From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering that shining stone, Which each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! |-|Theme Three= Episodes 13-N/A Fate has declared with a trumpet blast: What was future is now past! Destiny spins into her wool The deadly results of every duel! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Destiny weaves into her web The essence of time's flow and ebb While the fates ever weave their tune Under the light of the azure moon! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Destiny is smithing her powerful chain, Dooming the world to wind and rain; Fate is singing a dreadful song, Now all shall atone for every wrong! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Break Fate's rules, break Destiny's chain, Moedari! All your strength do strain, Forget about doom, they are not gods! Fight, no matter what the odds! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Hikari ga kakusa rete inai Koto, koto, ga deki! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Kemono no yō ni tatakau Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! |-|Final Theme= Jake: I'm assuming that God is mad a creation, Consuming the world in eternal damnation. It's fire, burning so bright! It's fire, the red hot light! Moedari: The bands are bursting, the bonds are undone, Realising the darkness of the Hidden One. It's fire, burning so bright! It's fire, the red hot light! Lunaram The silver is fading, the stars, they are pale, Argentar is passing, and ready to fail. It's fire, burning so bright! It's fire, the red hot light! Lugeno Septuagesima is over, and Lent has begun, Though often from truth we all have run, Now it is time, to face it and stand, In the presence of the creator's hand! All Hot is the earth, and red is the sky, Burnt is all we did occupy, It's fire, burning so bright, It's fire, the red hot light! Closing Themes Theme One= Episodes 1-6 Tired from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! |-|Theme Two= Episodes 7-12 From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavor! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! |-|Theme Three= A world's end is coming; I feel it in my bones! Moedari! Their voices are calling; You do not stand alone! For those heroes mighty Who right now cannot fight Have lent you their strength kindly So that you can fight the night! Bygone though they be, Their memory shines in you! Those shining stones weave a melody They are always true! |-|Final Theme= Nothing bound by time will last forever; even despite our best endeavour. But despite this mystery, You will always be bound to me! When the great names are destroyed, When omniverse is melting, and all made void; When time has ceased to be, When the Church Suffering is made free; You will still be bound to me, How can I explain this mystery? When love is really true; Time can't harm my love for you! Only our bodies are slaves of time; What we are is quite sublime! So through this mystery, You will always be bound to me! Form Themes Moedari Default/transformation= Moedari! Ultra! Ultra! Ultraman! From the starry far space-land! Fighting on the earth below, Let that blooming power flow! Ultra! Ultra! Ultraman! Fighting strongly as you can! Bring the stars into the earth, Bringing the ancient ones' rebirth! Ultra! Ultra! Ultraman! From the far-off star sky-land! Fighting strongly as you can, Ultra! Ultra! Ultraman! |-|Hikari Lock= |-|Mebius Lock=TBA |-|Mebius{}Hikari= Drawing forth power by Ultrafan TBA |-|Lunam{}Utem='Stars and Moon Silver' by Ultrafan TBA |-|Shining= Jōki no hoshizora kara Kagayaku urutoramankamuzu Ultra! Ten no chikara o motsu Tōku no hoshi no hikari Ultra! |-|Powered=TBA |-|Magnus= Lunaram Default/Transformation=TBA |-|Midori=TBA |-|Regina=TBA Lugeno Default/Transformation=TBA |-|Noah=TBA |-|Rider Form=TBA |-|Sacred= That Holy Life by Ultrafan Been fighting like that forever, but I didn't know what to think Suddenly things were revealed in time's river, before I had time to blink! Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Sacred! TBA |-|Lucis=TBA Finem Default=TBA |-|Surrexit=TBA A Song of Silver Opening= Look up to the silver studded sky at night... Domina Lunaram! The heroin of starlight! Don't give up on love, you never hope in vain; Trust in the green armed Ultra again! Purple eyes look over a star Into universes near and far Plunge into the Multiverse, Silver Queen! Search ever for those arms of green! Lunaram! the stars shine with pure light From the sun of yellow to the star silver-white Don't give up on those arms you remember; If you love someone, they live forever! |-|Closing Theme= I Dreamed a Dream Anne Hathaway There was a time when men were kind, And their voices were soft, And their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, And the world was a song, And the song was exciting. There was a time... but it all went wrong... I dreamed a dream in time gone by, When hope was high and life, worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid, And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, No song unsung, no wine, untasted. But the tigers come at night, With their voices soft as thunder, As they tear your hope apart..... As they turn your dream to shame. He slept a summer by my side, He filled my days with endless wonder... He took my childhood in his stride, But he was gone when autumn came! And still I dream he'll come to me, That we will live the years together, But there are dreams that cannot be, And there are storms we cannot weather! I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living, So different now from what it seemed... Now life has killed the dreams I dreamed... The Legend of Lugen Opening= Fighting that hard adversary Suddenly you're legendary! Lugen! Lugen! Lu-gen-o! You're just a speck in universe in-fin-ate All you have is one in-tim-ant Lugen! Kūkan o kaishite jikkō sa rete iru Anata wa sono LEGENDodesu Worlds and sagas flash before you, lighting wisdom in your eyes Behold! Centuries moving! You become a legend from the skies! Jinsei wa hanashite, sono hōhō o motte iru Anata dake no hādo kiku koto ga dekimasu Furasshu shi, sonogo, LEGENDesu Anata jishin no SAGA wa sora ni kagayaku Lugen! Building legends, you find you become another Find yourself! You rediscover! Legendary! Violin Intermezzo Tengokutodjigoku no ma ni wa dakyō ga arimasen Which side do you serve! Transformation! Anata ga soba o sentaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu Anata ga LEGENDARYerdesu Anata wa tsuyoidesu! You're a Legend! 'What universe is next? Where do we go now? Lugen! Requiem Special 1. Requiem Opening= Saint Saens "Requiem Aeternam" Does not include Kyrie. |-|Closing Theme= Mozart "Requiem Aeternam" 2. Kyrie Category:Stephan222 Category:Fan Themes Category:Songs